Principal Barron
Principal Barron is the former principal of Bridgeton Middle School, before her retirement in "Super Mouth". She is a deary and depressing woman, who hates her job and longs for the nearby day she retires. Because of her excitement to retire, Principal Baron does not take her job seriously and tries to evade getting into any work-related drama, whereas to make her last few days of work as peaceful as possible. Biography Principal Barron made her debut in the episode "Girls Are Horny Too", where she simply made a cameo, where she was just standing around. Nick told Andrew that girls got horny and Andrew wondered if that was also the case with her. In "The Department of Puberty", Principal Barron, along with Detectives Florez and Dumont, unhappily made a public speech to all the students of Bridgeton Middle School expressing her anger toward the gymnasium being vandalized, shat on, and lit on fire in the previous episode. She vowed to catch the mysterious culprit who lit the place on fire but never did. When hearing that Coach Steve was responsible for all of the kids during the event, she got mad at him for doing nothing to stop it and promptly fired him. It took Coach Steve an entire hour to fully comprehend what she was telling him before he finally figured out that he was fired. In "Girls Are Angry Too", Principal Barron enforced a dress code on the school, which demanded that everyone wear uniforms. The girls protested this dress code and demanded that it be revoked. Principal Barron, who was 49 days from retirement and hoping to avoid getting into any drama in her last few days of work, quickly caved into criticism and abolished the rule, claiming that the next student who spoke to her was getting expelled. In "Disclosure the Movie: The Musical!", Principal Barron was 8 days from retirement and said she planned on going to Lake Chautauqua when she retired. Jessi, Gina, Ali, and Matthew all went to her office to complain about the school play, claiming it was sexist, racist, and poorly cast and demanded it be canceled. Principal Barron refused as she thought it would stir up too much drama. However, when Mr. Lizer was exposed as a sexual offender, she canceled the play on the night of the premiere and fired him. At this time, Coach Steve came back to the school and asked for his job back. Principal Barron thought he couldn't be any worse than Mr. Lizer and rehired him, saying that he could be an actual teacher. However, Coach Steve insisted on still being a gym teacher, despite how much worse pay he'd be getting. Principal Barron didn't understand why he wanted this but she decided it was best not to argue with him and give him his really stupid wish. In "Super Mouth", Principal Barron tried to stop the kids from destroying the school with the superpowers, as she was less than a week from retirement and didn't want any drama. She said that during her retirement, she'd be "drinking her grandchildren out of her memories". At the end of the episode, she hosted the graduation party and a huge superhero fight broke out in the middle of the ceremony, pissing her off on her last day before retirement. Appearance Personality Episode Appearances *Girls Are Horny Too *The Department of Puberty *Girls Are Angry Too *Disclosure the Movie: The Musical! *Super Mouth Trivia Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teachers